El diario de un vampiro
by NyVan
Summary: El no conoce nada sobre sus antepasados, solamente destellos de lo caballero y bueno que fue su padre, pero una fortuita parada en Londres lo cambiara todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola es mi primer fic de Jojo y no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo.**

 **Jojo bizarre adventure no me pertenece obvio, si así fuera estaría mas loca de lo que ya estoy y me daría miedo...**

Londres, 1920

Su escuadrón descansaba después del largo viaje desde Alemania el capitán Joestar Piloto de la nueva y radiante cazadora aérea "Sopwith Camel" y líder del tercer escuadrón aéreo decide salir a tomar aire fresco

Los chicos celebran su llegada a Londres después de varios meses en servicio, y sin embargo a pesar de que debería estar sumamente feliz, el capitán Joestar solamente desea que los días pasen rápido para poder estar en casa con su bella esposa y su pequeño bebé Joseph.

Las calles de Londres son bohemias e hipnotizantes hay pocos habitantes fuera de sus casa a altas horas de la noche, y es normal para cualquier persona en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales; hay una guerra en curso y la ciudad es peligrosa, hasta hacía pocos años aún se creía que había vampiros y muchos rufianes vagando por las calles, para George todo eso no eran más que patrañas, la guerra, eso sí que era real, había visto morir a cientos en unos pocos años, miseria, hambre y sufrimiento por doquier, era estúpido estar preocupándose por esos tontos mitos. De cualquier forma todos sabemos que los Joestar no están en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales y si lo están pues simplemente las ignoran cuando lo creen conveniente, así que el Capitán Joestar salió a pasear a las 3 de la mañana en lo más oscuro de Londres.

—Buenas noches caballero— un anciano de cabellos blancos y encorvado caminar se acercó a él.

El joven Joestar tiene un mal presagio, es esa clase de presentimiento que tienes cuando un vendedor de seguros o un Testigo de Jehová llegan tocando a tu casa.

—Buenas noches—contestó cortés pero cortante, tratando de seguir su caminata sin más interrupción.

—Mi señor, deme una oportunidad para hablar con usted.

— Lo siento, pero en realidad no tengo tiempo.

—Señor, acabo de verlo salir, de aquel bar, y son las 3 de la mañana, yo soy solo un viejo indefenso que quiere venderle mis productos para sobrevivir un día más.

— ¡Lo sabía!—maldijo por lo bajo

— ¿Qué sabía?

— No dije nada, no necesito nada que usted pueda venderme viejo, lo que necesito es regresar a Nueva York con mi familia, pero si de algo sirve…—George sacó su cartera con fastidio, siempre sentía compasión por el pobre y el inválido pero aun así le desagradaban lo mendigos — tengo estas pocas libras si de algo le sirve—el hombre las tomó con brillo en sus ojos— pero sabe, este es un mundo muy cruel, para usted ya es tarde, pero debió haber trabajado más duro para no pasar por estas penosas situaciones...

—Oh mi señor no me juzgue tan duramente. Yo trabajé muy duro toda mi juventud...

— ¿Ah sí? pues no se nota

—Mi miseria se debe a la tragedia de los Joestar.

El corazón de George saltó de golpe y de pronto toda su atención se posó sobre aquel hombre, si bien sabía que sus raíces estaban en Inglaterra nunca le dio mucha importancia; a su madre tampoco era como que le gustará mucho hablar del tema, parecía más bien que quería olvidar y dejar todo el pasado atrás, sin embargo salir a caminar a las 3 de la mañana por las calles de Londres para encontrarse a ese viejo... esto no podía ser una coincidencia, tenía que saber más. Pero antes, debía estar seguro que se trataba de su familia, no conocía mucho de Inglaterra, tal vez habrá miles de familias Joestar, como en América hay miles de Smith o en México Martínez, pero volviendo al tema…

—Se refiere a la casa de George y Jonathan Joestar?

—Ellos mismos, el señor George y la señora Mary Joestar eran mis amos, cuando ella murió yo pase a encargarme del señorito Jonathan, aunque él sobrevivió al incendio de la mansión, después me enteré que él y su esposa murieron en una explosión de barco que iba hacia América, me dio harta tristeza, acababan de contraer nupcias lo pobrecillos...

George no daba crédito a todo lo que sus oídos escuchaban, este hombre sabía más de su familia que el mismo. Estaba frente a quien cuido a su padre de pequeño, este hombre probablemente sepa más de lo que su madre sabía de él.

De niño siempre sintió un gran vacío, el vacío que su padre había dejado, siempre tuvo curiosidad y anhelo de haberlo conocido o por lo menos de que su madre le contara de él, pero por alguna razón ella solo contaba detalles y el no quiso presionarla para que recordara nada doloroso. Pero ahora todo era diferente, esta era su oportunidad

George se aclaró la garganta y recobro la compostura.

— ¿Señor...?— se detuvo a manera de pregunta

— Tirex, Tirex Darrell

— ¿T-rex? ¿No es esa una banda de rock?

— ¿Rock? ¿De qué hablas? es 1920.

—De acuerdo— pronuncio con verguenza— señor Ti rex, mi nombre es George Joestar.

—Aaaaaaaaaaaah, ahora resulta. — Respondió incrédulo —Primero te burlas de mi nombre y ahora de mi historia...— dijo ofendido— a George su reacción le dio risa, y el viejo se ofendió más.

—Lo siento no fue mi intención, sé que no me cree pero... mmmm ¿qué debo hacer para que me crea? mi Madre es Erina Pendelton, la esposa de Jonathan Joestar, ella aun esta con vida, vivimos en América...

—Chico, no tengo 6 años.

—Eso se ve claramente

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Quiero decir... que no lo estoy tomando el pelo señor—esto también ofendió al hombre puesto que no tenía ni un solo pelo en su calvo cráneo.

— ¡Ya se! — dijo George golpeando su palma con su puño dando a entender que acababa de prendérsele el foco. — Venga el día de mañana a la posada, le invitare a almorzar y le comprobare que no miento.—el viejo achicó sus ojos mostrando desconfianza. Al final los abrió por completo y asintió

— De acuerdo jovencito. Te veré aquí mañana temprano.— dio media vuelta y se fue.

George regreso descansar a la posada, esperando con ansias a que llegara el día de mañana.

* * *

—Buenos días Ti rex

—Buenos días, Geeeeorge, si es que es tu verdadero nombre,

— Señor ¿en verdad no me parezco en nada a mi padre? pero que compararme con mi madre yo creí que sería la viva imagen de mi padre...

—La verdad... es que estoy medio ciego mijo.

— George casi cae al piso de la impresión por la ocurrencia del viejo, se acercó a una de las mesas de sus amigos y le robo sus anteojos poniéndoselos al viejo —ya está, ¿así está mejor? —pregunto esperanzado

El anciano parpadeo y se acercó al joven tratando de enfocar.

—¡SEÑOR JOESTAR! —casi grito impresionado—¡ESTA VIVO!

— ¡Viejo! no grite, ya le dije que soy hijo de Jonathan, no soy su antiguo amo,

—Pero si es igualito—dijo él y George suspiró con fastidio.

— En realidad lo que le iba a enseñar es esto— dijo sacando un pañuelo de una caja; el viejo lo tomó en sus manos y lo inspeccionó, leyendo en el borde de este, el nombre de Jonathan Joestar.

— Ya veo— dijo serio, se quitó los anteojos y comenzó a sollozar — ¡señorito!

George estampo bruscamente su palma contra su frente, el viejo estaba chiflado...

* * *

Tirex y George pasaron la mañana entera platicando, George contó un poco sobre su carrera como piloto militar en la guerra y todas las atrocidades que había visto en pocos años, sobre, su hermosa esposa Lisa-lisa a quien conoce de toda la vida y sobre su pequeño bebe de 4 meses Joseph.

Tirex en cambio comenzó dando lastimas, con su desafortunada situación de pobreza, el cómo su hija la única familiar que tenía la abandonó para irse con un hombre que podía mantenerla dejando al anciano solo a su suerte.

— ¿Por qué se quemó la mansión Joestar Tirex? ¿Qué pasó?

—Lo ignoro, yo no estuve ese día en casa, pero ninguno de mis compañeros sobrevivió para contarme, el único fue su padre, pero él se fue, algo escuche de su padre, que fue un amigo muy cercano del magnate multimillonario Speedwagon—George sonrió, sin Speedwagon el no sería nada. Fue casi un padre para George. —Yo acababa de tomar mis vacaciones justo un día antes del incendio, el señor George estaba algo enfermo, el señorito Jonathan vino a Londres a buscar alguna milagrosa medicina que aliviara el mal de su padre, el joven Dio también salió de casa ese día, no tengo idea de que pudo haber pasado.

— ¡Dio! —repitió en voz alta había escuchado ese nombre antes en alguna de las pláticas privadas de Speedwagon con su madre pero no sabía a ciencia cierta de quién se trataba— ¿Quién es ese tal dio?

—El señorito Dio, fue hermanastro de su difunto padre, ¿que no lo sabía? Ellos eran inseparables, se querían como si fueran hermanos.

George no daba crédito a lo que entraba por sus oídos, ¿había tenido un tío y no lo sabía? Bueno, todos ellos estaban muertos ahora, ¿que importaba en realidad?…

La tarde pasó rápidamente y en un par de horas él y sus compañeros estarían abordando el barco que los llevaría de vuelta a América por un par de meses.

—Tirex, ha sido un placer haberte conocido y compartir tantas anécdotas, ahora debo ir a prepararme para abordar, partiremos en un par de horas…—George se levantó de su silla y de sus bolsillos sacó una considerable cantidad de dinero y una tarjeta de presentación—quiero darte esto, sé que no es mucho pero supongo que de algo servirá, y también, si alguna vez visitas América búscame, tienes una casa allá.

—Señor Joestar, espere, yo también quiero darle algo.

George lo miró con cara de incredulidad. — ¿De qué se trata?

—Es un baúl que encontré en las ruinas de la mansión Joestar, hace unos años el estado tomó el terreno para construir un hospicio para los desamparados de la guerra y un viejo amigo que ayudaba en la construcción se encargó de entregármelo, él sabía el respeto y cariño que le tenía a su familia así que decidió dármelo, desafortunadamente está cerrado con llave y nunca me fue posible abrirlo.

—Ya veo…

—Se lo traeré en unos momentos.

* * *

El capitán George Joestar entró a su camarote con su equipaje, que consistía en una maleta su sombrero de capitán, su uniforme que llevaba pulcramente colgado en un gancho y ahora el enorme y pesado baúl de hierro que sobrevivió al incendio.

Colgó su uniforme dejo su maleta y el baúl de un lado y se acomodó en su cama.

¿Que contendría ese misterioso cofre? ¿Porque su padre no había ido a buscarlo después del incendio? Estaba cansado y había planeado dormir en cuanto subiera al barco, sin embargo la curiosidad lo carcomía.

Vio el cerrojo y efectivamente se veía muy fuerte y resistente, sacó un gancho con el cual se daba la habilidad de abrir cualquier cerradura, pero le fue imposible, se le ocurrió desatornillarlo del lado contrario, pero a alguien ya se le había adelantado, los tornillos estaban barridos, tantos años en la tierra y la humedad habían oxidado por completo el cofre.

Salió con fastidio de su camerino, ¡ese estúpido cofre no lo iba a vencer! Entro al cuarto de motores y robo una botella grande de aceite, unas pinzas para cortar cadenas y un machete, regreso a su camerino y después de una hora de arduo trabajo ¡voilà! rompió la tapa.

Un olor a humedad y polvo le hizo estornudar un par de veces.

Dentro del baúl había cosas diversas y muy elegantes, trajes de etiqueta, joyas de oro y plata, cristales y piedras preciosas, George fue sacando cada una de las cosas en orden. Si Tirex hubiera sabido lo que contenía el baúl nunca se lo hubiera dado, la culpabilidad comenzaba a atacarlo. En el fondo del cofre, se encontraba un hermoso juego de ajedrez era de madera de roble tallado y base de oro, ¿de quién sería este baúl? Se preguntaba el capitán Joestar, por alguna razón no se imaginaba a su padre como un aficionado del ajedrez lo cual era una lástima; en primer lugar, porque a él le encantaba y en segundo porque empezaba a perder la esperanza de que todas aquellas cosas le pertenecieran.

Dentro de una funda de terciopelo fino color granate, se encontraba un hermoso vestido de seda blanco y un guardapelo en forma de corazón dentro de él, la foto de una bella mujer rubia. Aunque era rubia definitivamente no era su madre, tal vez su abuela.

Lo único que quedaba en el baúl eran algunos libros mohosos, George comenzó a sacarlos uno por uno para ver que podía rescatar, eran libros diversos, novelas, filosofía, ciencia y leyes , el último libro que saco no tenía título y parecía muy maltratado. George lo limpio con un pañuelo y leyó la primer página.

Decía lo siguiente:

Noviembre 3, año 1878

Mi nombre es Dio Brando, escribo este diario porque probablemente muera muy pronto y mi padre merece pudrirse en la cárcel el resto de sus días. Si estoy muerto y mi padre sigue en libertad entonces asegúrate de que el maldito se pudra en prisión…

* * *

 **Ni yo se que esperar de este fic, pero si les gusta dejen un comentario =)**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mi padre se llama Darío, Darío Brando y se me revuelven las tripas cada vez que recuerdo que su sangre corre por mi venas, en ocasiones le he implorado a mi madre que diga que no soy hijo de ese imbécil, pero ella asegura que si y ella no miente.

Mi madre se llama Alice y es como un ángel del cielo, ella es la persona más buena y caritativa del mundo. Una vez de lo poco que sacamos para comer en el día, ella le dio su ración completa de pan a un huérfano en la calle; yo le dije que no lo hiciera, que habíamos trabajado muy duro para conseguirlo y que él no lo merecía, pero mamá me detuvo y me dio un sermón sobre ayudar a los pobres y ser bueno con el prójimo, que tal vez el día de mañana podríamos ser nosotros los que estuviéramos en esa situación, que debíamos ser buenos para que los demás fueran buenos con nosotros, yo me enoje mucho, obviamente no creí en ninguna de esas tonterías, lo había visto toda mi vida, ella siempre era buena con el bastardo de mi padre, y él nunca era bueno con ella.

Tan malo y desobligado es mi padre que comencé a trabajar a la edad de 7 años, mamá trabajaba como empleada doméstica en la casa de un hacendario adinerado y le rogó que me diera el trabajo de alimentar a los animales; pase mucho tiempo con sucios corderos y vacas, también alimentaba a los caballos cuando regresaban de la siembra , pero lo peor de todo eran lo marranos... la granja era un lugar muy bello pero el trabajo era demasiado duro para un pequeño de 7 años, mis manos siempre terminaban llenas de ampollas y mis pies olían a muerte después de caminar tantos kilómetros desde la granja hasta la pequeña pocilga en la que vivíamos en la ciudad.

Admito que no todo fue tan malo, en esa granja conocí a Janis, mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, bueno en realidad ella es mi única amiga, es un año mayor que yo, su papá también trabaja en la misma granja que nosotros, es el mayordomo del hacendario, y su mamá es la institutriz de sus estirados hijos.

A Janis le encanta leer, la conocí por que un día yo alimentaba a los caballos y de pronto escuche una exclamación algo así como -"¡No lo hagas!" - yo me quede inmóvil y pregunte -"¿quien dijo eso?"-porque no la había visto, ella se asustó al escuchar que alguien le contestaba y cayó desde el carro donde leía hasta el piso, estaba alto así que grito al caer, se raspo las rodillas y codos; había mucha sangre y yo me preocupe; nunca antes había visto tanta, pero a ella eso no parecía importarle tanto, estaba demasiado preocupada porque a su libro se le rompieron algunas páginas y su padre la regañaría, yo me reí de que le preocupara tanto un regaño, después de todo a mí me gritaban todos los días… Ella me pego un golpe en el brazo, no me dolió y me reí mas, entonces ella comenzó a reír también, desde ese momento nos hicimos buenos amigos.

Janis siempre estaba leyendo yo creí que era una idiotez, pero siempre lucia tan absorta en sus lecturas que comenzó a llamarme la atención, al final fue ella quien termino por enseñarme a leer y escribir, tenía que escabullirme de mis deberes o acabarlos rápido para que ella pudiera enseñarme, mi madre siempre quiso hacerlo pero no se daba tiempo por tanto trabajo...

Todo es culpa de mi padre, desde que tengo uso de razón ella trabaja y trabaja mientras él dice que lo hace, pero nunca nos da ni un solo penique, en lugar de eso nos quita lo poco que ganamos y se la pasa bebiendo alcohol en las noches, su condición por las mañanas es deplorable, al principio me daba lastima, ahora me da asco.

El muy idiota se la pasa estafando a personas de las formas más estúpidas posibles, hasta un niño como yo sabe que no hace más que idioteces. Constantemente recibe palizas y una vez llego sin un solo diente.

Mamá tampoco es muy lista, la quiero más que a nada en el mundo, pero no sé qué clase de problema tenga. Muchas veces le he sugerido que nos vayamos de casa. Ella y yo podemos sobrevivir solos sin ningún problema, ambos sabemos leer y escribir a la perfección. Podre ser un niño pero no soy tonto. Algún día tendré mucho dinero y me llevare a mi madre a un lugar decente donde vivir… Pero bueno, el punto es que por alguna razón ella no quiere dejar a mi padre, dice que ella prometió estar con él, el resto de sus días y que las promesas son importantes. Yo jamás haré promesas.

* * *

George apenas comenzaba a comprender lo que estaba pasando, este era el diario de su tío Dio, y al parecer el padre de este era un completo patán. Quería adelantar las páginas del diario para ver si aparecía algo sobre su propio padre, pero al parecer Dio fue una parte importante en la vida de su padre y merecía que alguien leyera su historia; además tenía curiosidad, así que continuo.

* * *

Mi madre me contó una historia de lo que sucedió cuando yo tenía apenas un par de años.

Era una noche lluviosa y oscura, mi madre y el iban caminando por el camino cerca de la montaña, escucharon un fuertes golpe y un caballo relinchar, hubo un deslave por la montaña y un carruaje de una familia rica fue víctima de este, mi madre corrió rápidamente para ver si podía ayudar en algo, se asomó dentro del carro parcialmente deshecho y vio a una mujer y a un bebé, el bebé lloraba, pero la mujer había muerto de una manera espantosa según relata mi madre.

La escoria pensó que el hombre también estaba muerto, comenzó a despojarlo de sus pertenencias y le ordeno a mi madre que hiciera lo mismo.

El hombre al cual mi padre estaba robando despertó derrepente pero el muy iluso creyó que mi padre lo había salvado de morir, no se dio cuenta de que había sido estafado.

Darío vendió todo cuanto le quito y lo gasto en vicios vergonzosos, alcohol y la compañía de esas horrendas y escandalosas mujeres.

Ese día mi madre tomo un anillo de la mano de la difunta esposa de aquel hombre, pero ella siempre lo mantuvo oculto porque no quería que mi padre lo gastara en sus asquerosos vicios.

Yo sabía de ese anillo porque mi madre me enseño donde lo guardaba, dijo que si ella llegaba a morir y yo aún era un niño lo vendiera y me fuera lejos de ahí. Conocía ese anillo como la palma de mi mano, era de oro puro, y tenía un gran diamante, estoy seguro de que era muy valioso, en la cara interior tenía escrito el nombre de la dueña: Mary Joestar.

* * *

— _¡Imposible!—El corazón de George dio un salto, -esto se estaba poniendo bueno- pensó..._

* * *

Mi padre encontró ese anillo esta mañana, antes de salir de casa me dijo que iría a venderlo al mercado de las joyas y me amenazo con latiguearme si le decía algo a mamá.

¿Decirle? ¡Por supuesto que no se lo diré! Durante mucho tiempo había estado esperando el momento ideal para desenmascarar sus fechorías con la policía, pero mama nunca me ha dejado, dice que no puedo hacerle eso a mi padre, que él se merece de mi respeto por el simple hecho de serlo, en mi opinión ese viejo mezquino y asqueroso no merece ni el oxígeno que pasa por sus pulmones. Mama se pondrá muy triste si lo delato, pero tengo un plan para que ella no se de cuenta.

Noviembre 10, 1878.

El invierno aun no cae, pero el frió ya es tan intenso que cala en los huesos. El padre de Janis me regalo un abrigo viejo que el dueño de la granja le dio, pero no le quedo, era muy cómodo y caliente pero el abusivo de mi padre me lo ha quitado y estoy muriendo de frió mientras escribo esto.

Estos días han sido terribles (para variar) mi plan fue un completo fracaso, creí que lo había logrado, mande una carta a la policía en nombre del joyero al que mi padre le vendió el anillo. Di fácilmente con él, era inconfundible, le pedí a Janis que me ayudara un poco a conseguir su nombre y ella fue una total genia.

Actuó como una niña estúpida e inocente preguntándole trivialidades de la vida, al joyero le pareció tan adorable que fácilmente se ganó su confianza. A esa niña deberían pagarle por actuar. Le dijo todo lo que necesitaba y hasta le firmo un "autógrafo"

Use ese autógrafo y mande la carta a la policía donde el joyero relataba como Darío Brando había insistido mucho para que le comprara el anillo como incluso lo había amenazado para que lo aceptara y le pagara por él y como él lo acepto con miedo, contaba sobre el nombre que estaba grabado en el anillo etc.

Un par de días más tarde la policía llego a casa y lo arrestaron, mi sonrisa no cabía en mi cara, no podía está más feliz, por fin ese viejo tendría lo que se merecía: Mamá me miro con una cara de desaprobación e ira que nunca había visto, toda mi felicidad se convirtió en miseria, me sentí culpable, pero aun así, guarde mi mentira, cuando fue a que la policía le explicara creyó todo lo que ellos le decían y me pidió una disculpa por haber dudado de mí, por lo cual me sentí más cucaracha.

El final de la historia es horrendo.

La escoria argumento que el señor Joestar le había regalado el anillo y cuando los policías lo mandaron llamar para que aclarara el asunto el señor Joestar lo corroboro todo.

¿Qué tiene en la cabeza George Joestar? ¡El maldito de mi padre lo asalto cuando estaba agonizando! incluso pudo haber sido mi padre quien asesinara a su esposa para quitarle el anillo.

El señor Joestar parece alguien inteligente, estoy seguro que se dio cuenta; por lo cual no me explico porque lo cubrió.

"¿Por qué?" me pregunté toda la noche ¿por qué el señor Joestar había tenido misericordia de mi padre? ¿Que lo hizo merecedor? él ya había quedado en evidencia de que era un sucio ladrón, y aun así lo perdono.

Yo a veces pienso que soy una buena persona, y más a menudo pienso que soy malo, entonces veo a mi padre y todas las atrocidades que hace, entonces me siento como una buena persona, porque comparado con el no hay malos.

Cuando veo al señor Joestar o a mi madre, no creo que yo sea malo; pero tampoco pienso que haya buenos o justos más bien solo que hay mucha estupidez en el mundo.

Este mundo es muy injusto, algún día haré algo para que la gente mala obtenga su merecido y nadie va a poder detenerme.

* * *

 **¡Holi! =)**

 **Se que el capitulo esta cortito, era mas largo pero de pronto cambia mucho el tema así que decidí cortarlo. De cualquier forma prometo que pronto subiré el tercero.**


	3. Chapter 3

Diciembre 15, 1878

Aún no ha caído ninguna nevada pero el frio ya es espantoso, el día de hoy es mi cumpleaños, 12 años a partir de hoy y el señor Joplin me regalo otro abrigo aunque menos bonito y abrigador que el anterior me sirve mucho. Lo malo es que esta vez he decidido dejarlo en la granja y usarlo solamente allá, de otra forma mi padre volvería a hurtarlo; lo que más coraje me da es que a él le duro una semana a lo mucho, luego lo perdió; una noche que regreso ebrio ya no lo traía, cuando le pregunte por él dijo que "había perdido ese viejo trapo" como si el pudiera conseguir uno mejor… en fin, no hay mucho que contar, todo sigue igual de asqueroso que siempre.

Diciembre 16, 1878

Aparte de mi nota mental lo anotaren este diario también, "nunca pienses que las cosas no pueden empeorar" ya casi anochece, han sido 22 horas de arresto domiciliario, mi carcelero es mi padre y como no tengo más que hacer narrare lo sucedido ayer con lujo de detalle…

Mamá me preparo un rico desayuno con huevos y queso fresco; leche y pan, se disculpó por no haber sido capaz de comprarme un regalo, y trato de esconder algunas lágrimas en vano, yo la abrace y le dije que no tenía por qué preocuparse después de todo casi nunca recibía regalos, a veces no teníamos suficiente dinero para comer a diario, así que, ¿que importaba un tonto cumpleaños? me dolía mucho más verla llorar, a mí no me importa tanto pero sé que mi mamá sufre mucho por el estado de miseria en el cual vivimos, y en especial creo que ella está muy arrepentida de haberme dado un padre como el que tengo. Por mi parte hay muchos días en los que desearía no haber nacido.

Mamá me cubrió con una su propio abrigo y salimos a la larga caminata desde nuestra pocilga hasta la hacienda.

Llegamos algo tarde, el camino fue duro pues hacia mucho frío y caminábamos entumidos, en cuanto llegue me puse mi abrigo, frote mis manos para entrar en calor y las metí los bolsillos, no estaba funcionando, moría de frío, vi a una pequeña oveja durmiendo cómodamente, se veía muy caliente y cómoda... fui hacia ella y me eche a su lado, estaba muy calientita con toda esa lana, la abrace y sin darme cuenta, me fui quedando dormido…

—Oye, Dio —escuche entre sueños — ¿por qué abrazamos a la ovejita?—Janis abrazo a la oveja y me despertó solo para molestarme. Yo me asuste por la manera en la que me despertó, salte y la oveja salió corriendo—¡pobrecilla! —dijo al ver como corría asustada.

— ¡Es tu culpa! Por asustarme así. —le replique molesto, ella se rió

— ¿Sabes que desde que llegue llevas una hora dormido? Si alguien viene y te ve, te regañaran.

— ¿¡Una hora!? —exclamé sorprendido, como era posible que me hubiera dormido tanto, en minutos llegarían con los animales para alimentarlos y yo no había traído el alimento desde el silo.

— ¿No dormiste bien?

—Sabes que nunca duermo bien… —conteste con fastidio mientras me apuraba a hacer mis deberes.

—Oye Dio…

— ¿Qué pasa? Debo apurarme con esto o me regañaran.

—Yo te ayudare pero ven un momento ¿quieres?

—Osh, —me queje— de acuerdo—dije de mala gana pero acercándome.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!— exclamo con gran ánimo, lanzándose hacia mí en un abrazo. Al principio me sentí muy incómodo ¿¡ como se atrevía!? mi instinto fue empujarla, sentía como si toda la sangre se me fuera a la cara, sentia algo cosquilleante en las entrañas y su calidez me convenció, volteé a los alrededores para estar seguro de que nadie nos veía y entonces me permití abrazarla también.

—Gracias… —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, no quería verla a la cara porque estoy seguro de que parecía un tomate, en cambio ella me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Adivina que

—¿Qué?—pregunte sonriendo

—Tengo un regalo para ti.

— ¡¿Enserio?!—Por alguna razón me sentí como la persona más afortunada del mundo — ¿qué es?

—Esto— dijo mostrándome un pedazo de piedra color café que tenía envuelto en un pañuelo.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Parece estiércol! ¡Qué asco!

— ¡No seas tonto Dio!—dijo molesta por mi comentario— ¡No es popo! Mira, huélelo.

—Estás loca, ¡no voy a oler eso…!

— ¡Es chocolate! Lo robe de la habitación de Nancy. —dijo poniendo una mano en su boca, como si hubiera dicho algo prohibido. Yo comencé a reír como si no hubiera un mañana— ¡No te rías! Mejor pruébalo ¡esta delicioso! —dijo ofreciéndomelo, yo lo tome y lo olí, olía bien.

—Lo comeré cuando termine de alimentar a los animales —dije guardándolo en mi bolsillo.

—Entonces te ayudo.

Janis y yo corríamos como desquiciados desde el silo al establo con el carretón lleno de heno, antes de que llegaran con los caballos, todos estuvo listo justo a tiempo.

Luego de alimentarlos y darles de beber, corrimos a la cocina y la cocinera nos dio emparedados y té caliente, sentí como volvía a la vida con ese te. Cuando acabamos de comer regresamos al establo donde nadie nos viera para poder comer el chocolate, sin exagerar fue lo más delicioso que haya comido en la vida. Jugamos al escondite y reímos al pensar en cómo reaccionaría Nancy cuando se enterar que le robaron su valioso chocolate.

Los padre de Janis fueron a buscarla al establo y ella corrió a abrazarlos. Se dijeron cosas en secreto mientras me miraban de manera extraña, mamá llego tras ellos, ellos la saludaron amablemente, mi mamá hacia señas de negación con preocupación. Me acerque para sabes que estaba sucediendo.

—Preguntémosle al pequeño— dijo el señor Joplin en cuanto me acerque — pequeño Dio, ¿te gustaría venir a cenar a casa esta noche? justo hoy tenemos algo de carne para hacer estofado, mi esposa es una gran cocinera te encantara.

— ¿Es en serio? —pregunte sin creérmelo, ¿carne? ya ni siquiera recordaba a que sabía la carne. Pensaba que era mi día de suerte, ni siquiera me importo que me llamaran pequeño, y odio que me llamen así.

—Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ser tan buen amigo de nuestra pequeña, ella nos dijo que la vez pasada la salvaste de un perro que la quería morder. — mire a Janis con confusión, ella asintió sonriendo

—Me encantaría señor Joplin.

—Dio, no podemos ir, tu padre se preocupara. — dijo mamá con nerviosismo yo no pude evitar reírme en mis adentros, a esa sabandija no le importaba si perecíamos congelados camino a casa.

—Por favor mamá. —intente hacer cara de borrego aplastado

Ella me miró fijamente nerviosa insegura, cerró los ojos dio un largo suspiro y dijo —Está bien...

* * *

La cena estuvo deliciosa. El hogar de los Joplin era igual de pequeño y viejo que el de nosotros con la diferencia de que era mucho más limpio, caliente y acogedor, además que no apestaba a tabaco y alcohol.

Creo que al señor Joplin le agrado mucho o tal vez solo le da lástima verme vestido con trapos viejos. El termino regalándome un suéter

Al principio, más bien, aun a veces me molesta que la gente me tenga lastima y me regale cosas, yo nunca ando por ahí mendigando, pero luego, recuerdo que soy un niño débil e iletrado y se me pasa: además todas esas cosas me hacen falta.

Llegamos a casa dos horas después de lo acostumbrado y por alguna extraña razón la escoria ya estaba aquí.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas asquerosa mujerzuela?!— le grito a mamá, se acercó a ella con furia y la abofeteo con gran fuerza.

Yo no lo pensé dos veces y me abalancé sobre el, golpeé y patee con todas mis fuerzas pero fue en vano. El me agarro con sus dos manos levantándome por el cuello de la camisa, me abofeteo maldiciéndome y luego me tiro al piso.

—Y… ¿qué rayos es esto? —dijo inspeccionando la bolsa donde el señor Joplin, me había regalado el suéter— ¡más ropa robada! ¡ladrón! rata inmunda, fuera de mi vista, ¡lárgate de aquí!

—No me iré hasta que dejes tranquila a mamá.

—Estúpido mocoso— se acercó a mí una vez más y el muy cobarde me pateo estando yo en el piso, como si fuera un perro.

— ¡Basta!—intervino mama— Dio, ve a tu habitación.

— ¡No, no te voy a dejar!— dije con el poco aliento que me quedaba.

— Por favor—me dijo casi suplicante —Iré en unos momentos mi amor

—Mi amor, mi amor—comenzó a decir Darío riéndose con ironía, — no me hagan reír, "amor" , ¿qué rayos es eso?—escupió, se acercó a, mí y me levanto de los cabellos— estúpido mocoso, ¿quieres hacerte el fuerte y el valiente? ¿No sabes que no eres nada? mocoso insolente…

Me arrastró de los cabellos y me encerró en esta habitación. Puso llave y atravesó una silla. Desde entonces estoy en este lugar. Eh tenido que orinar en un rincón porque no me ha dejado salir para nada.

—Es el cumpleaños de tu hijo —escuche decir a mama desde la puerta, sentí escalofríos cuando dijo "tu hijo"— nos invitaron a cenar en la hacienda.

—Seguramente los van a invitar por bonitos… ¡no mientas golfa! Esa no es excusa para llegar a esta hora, ¡Di la verdad!, estabas con otro hombre.

—No fue así, estábamos en casa de la familia Joplin, tiene una hija de la edad de Dio ellos son muy buenos amigos.

— ¡Dio, Dio, Dio!, ¿no puedes dejar de hablar de él? me enferma escuchar tanto sobre él, es tu adoración.

— ¡Es nuestro hijo! ¡Maldición! Darío, ¿porque querías con tanto afán traer al mundo a una criatura que ni siquiera vas a atender?

—Dio es mi continuación, mi sucesor y heredero, solo eso, no necesita nada más que mi apellido

De pronto sentí un escalofrío, ¿ser sucesor de esa basura andante?

— ¿Y que rayos crees que vas a heredarle?, lo único que tenemos son deudas.

— Calla de una vez mujer, todas estas deudas son tu culpa, trabajo como esclavo para traer comida a la casa y tú…

— ¡Nunca traes nada! yo soy la que pago la comida e incluso tus deudas de juego

— ¡No me interrumpas perra!— dijo dándole otra bofetada. — ¡no te permito que me hables así! y escúchame bien ¡No quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie en esa granja!, ¿entendiste? Y Dio tampoco ira—sentenció— mira que querer quitarme a mi hijo—refunfuñaba entre dientes— ¿quién rayos son los Joplin? ¡Si yo no puedo darle un regalo a mi hijo ellos tampoco lo harán! —Darío tomo el suéter que el señor Joplin me había regalado y lo hecho a la chimenea.

Yo no podía hablar, ni una palabra salía de mi boca, me dolía demasiado el estomago para poder hablar, solamente lloraba y sollozaba en silencio.

* * *

 **Hola todo mundo, otra vez traigo un capitulo pequeño pero pronto habrá mas, lo prometo, eh estado bastante desconectada de Fanfiction pero ya estoy de vuelta =)**

 **lo se lo se Dio es muy ñoño pero pronto cambiara eso.**

 **Muchas gracias a mi reviewer aninimo, a LIZ y a todos los que leen esta historia, gracias por el apoyo y los animo a que me dejen su opinión.**

 **Hasta pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un millón de años después... mas atrocidades**

 **...¿disfruten?**

* * *

George siguió leyendo el diario de aquel chiquillo lleno de injusticia, amargura y un ambiente digno de ser vivido solo por un demonio. Entonces llego a otro "episodio" que llamo su atención.

* * *

…Intente varias veces llegar a casa de Janis a decir verdad, aunque no quiera admitirlo la extrañaba bastante, estar con el viejo Fred, el amigo de mi madre que me había enseñado a jugar ajedrez, era divertido, pero con Janis era diferente ella me entendía mejor, a ella podía contarle todas las cosas que pasaban en casa y como me sentía, con ella podía jugar al escondite y a corretear por el campo, ella era mi cómplice cuando hacía males. Fui al rancho un par de veces, pero no la encontré ni a ella ni a sus padres; Nancy, la hija del dueño me dijo que hacía ya tiempo que no trabajaban ahí.

Esa mañana fui al mercado a hacer las compras de Fred, la noche anterior me quede en su casa porque hacía frío y estaba lloviendo, ¡qué suerte la mía! dos puestos delante de mí, vislumbre a mi odiado padre, se veía sobrio pero de muy mal humor. Me di la vuelta lo más rápido que pude y choque con una mujer, tirando todas sus compras por accidente.

—Lo siento mucho señora – dije disculpándome y apurándome a ayudarle a recoger todas las frutas que estaban en el piso.

—No te preocupes pequeño…

Recogí la última pieza dándosela en la mano, entonces la reconocí.

— ¡Dio! —grito mi nombre, ¿Por qué tenía que gritar?— ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Mi padre escucho y me vio, aunque le estuviera dando la espalda me reconoció.

— ¡Dio! — me grito el también— ¿Dónde demonios estabas?—comenzó a acercarse.

—Lo siento señora Joplin, debo irme—corte para tratar de huir de mi padre, no quería recibir sus regaños.

— ¡Espera Dio!, por favor, Janis está muy enferma—dijo con una voz extremadamente lastimosa; me pare en seco para escucharla, se veía muy preocupada— hace mucho que quiere verte, tiene tuberculosis y está muy grave.

Yo quería decir algo pero no supe que, no tenía excusa alguna.

—Por favor te lo pido—dijo casi suplicándomelo— ve a visitarla, la harás muy feliz.

Mi padre me tomo por la camisa de la espalda y yo no pude huir, de alguna manera sentí remordimiento de no haber ido a ver a Janis tanto tiempo y eso me impidió huir de mi padre en ese momento

Padre me llevo a casa a empujones y estrujones, me regaño de una horrible manera y me pregunto dónde había pasado la noche, yo no quería decirle donde por que sin duda estropearía todo con Fred, así que le dije que me quede en la estación de policía por qué me quedaba cerca y ahí por lo menos podía estar bajo un techo, él no me creyó la mentira y la empeoro diciendo que era seguro que había pasado la noche ahí porque me habían encerrado por ser un delincuente y que él me llevaría ahí de nuevo para que corrigieran mis caminos.

—¡Tú no tienes las agallas de pisar la estación de policía nuevamente! — le desafié.

— ¿Que no tengo qué? –me abofeteo, yo voltee a otro lado simplemente— muchacho malcriado, tu madre estuvo en vela toda la noche por ti, ella trabaja mucho para darte todos tus estúpidos lujitos y tu ¿así le pagas?

—Mi madre trabaja mucho porque tú no puedes hacerlo— esta vez esquive su golpe. Entonces el me pateo el estómago haciéndome perder el aliento. Comencé a pensar que necesitaba entrenamiento de defensa personal para poder defenderme de ese bastardo. Quede en el piso retorciéndome de dolor. No quería pararme me quede ahí en el piso esperando a que el viejo perdiera su interés en regañarme y seguir agrediéndome.

Pasaron un par de horas, el viejo fumaba y bebía, comía y jugaba con sus cartas el solo.

Mamá llego por fin, se veía cansada y otra vez con ese asqueroso olor impregnado en su ropa, aunque el humo de los cigarros de mi padre hacían que el olor de la ropa de mamá se despistara. Me vio en el piso y corrió hacia mí.

— ¡Mi vida!, ¿qué haces ahí? ¡¿Estás bien?!—Darío escupió con cara de fastidio, cada vez que mamá se interesaba o mostraba amor por mí, él se portaba como si fuera una estupidez

—Estoy bien mamá.

— ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?

—Es una larga historia—conteste así, para que no me hiciera más preguntas y creo que lo entendió muy bien.

—Hare el almuerzo, ve a cambiarte y ven a almorzar –Darío escupió una vez más, yo estaba harto y asqueado.

Fui a buscar ropa limpia, me asee y me cambie tratando de usar mi mejor ropa, me presente en el comedor solo para preguntar a mamá si sabía dónde era la casa de Janis, estaba decidido a ir a verla.

Pero el anciano se adelantó a mis planes…

—Y tú ¿a dónde vas tan elegante? –pregunto.

—Solo iré a dar una vuelta.

— ¡Mentiroso!—dijo con furia—¡Escuche lo que hablabas con esa mujer! No iras a ver a esa enferma!

—Dio, ¿de qué está hablando tu padre?

—De Janis—conteste a mamá —encontré a su madre en el mercado y me dijo que ella estaba muy enferma, quiero ir a visitarla.

—Así que Janis ¿eh?—Dario comenzó a reírse con burla, después tosió y paro—no iras a ninguna parte—escupió solo para añadir a su discurso—"sucio animal"

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Dario? Déjalo ir, son solo unos niños, ten piedad.

—No ira.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó sin entender.

— ¿Por qué? Porque míralo, esta tan feliz eh ilusionado de ir a ver a su amada amiguita, — volteo a verme con desdén y queriendo parecer sabio dijo—las mujeres, no son más que basura, Dio, solo sirven un rato durante las noches, si sabes a lo que me refiero, fuera de eso no son nada, y tú, no tienes porqué ir a ver a una enferma. Además escuche que hay una crisis por la tuberculosis, seguramente esa niña la padece, y tu ¡no iras!

— ¡Madre!—grite egoístamente, quería que mamá argumentara a mi favor aunque en el fondo sabía que eso era completamente inútil tratándose de Darío, aun así ella intervino, yo trate de escapar aunque en realidad no servía de nada si mamá no iba conmigo, ya que no tenía idea de donde era su casa. "Si tan solo hubiera puesto más atención la primera vez que fui..." me reprochaba mentalmente.

Dario me tomo del brazo, forcejee, trate de golpearlo y escaparme de su agarre el trato de tomarme de manos y piernas pero estaba teniendo problemas para contenerme después de todo ya no era tan pequeño, estaba a punto de librarme de su agarre entonces solo escuche un grito de mamá todo comenzó a nublarse y a darme vueltas en la cabeza.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue la puerta de ese horrible cuarto en el cual solía encerrarme cuando se le antojaba. A mi padre solo le gusta hacerme sufrir y aprovecharse de su poder. Llore de importancia, me sentía totalmente humillado, en especial por que se burlara de mi cariño por Janis y que degradar a mi madre de esa forma, lo odiaba. Lo odiaba.

Trate de tranquilizarme, de alguna manera, sabía que en cuanto mi padre estuviera más ebrio y cayera rendido por su vicio mi madre vendría a liberarme y la convencería de que me llevara con Janis, pero ese momento estaba tardando demasiado, por alguna razón comencé a imaginarme lo peor y es que en mi mente constantemente se aparecía el rostro de la madre de Janis esta mañana, desesperada y demacrada. Me daba tristeza el solo recordarla.

Mamá fue por mí hasta la seis de la mañana del día siguiente. Yo estaba desesperado por ir a ver a Janis, convencí a mama y por fin fuimos, yo recordaba que vivía cerca de casa, pero en realidad vivía mucho más cerca de la granja que de casa.

Era muy temprano aun no aparecían los primeros rayos de sol, me sorprendí al ver a la señora Joplin sacando agua de una noria tan temprano, se veía horrible, me acerque ella se veía cansada y no alcanzo a reconocernos de primera vista, dimos unos pasos más, mamá sonrió y yo levante mi mano saludándola, ella me reconoció, abrió mucho sus ojos sorprendida y dejo caer el cubo con agua que llevaba, cayo de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente yo sentí que mi corazón daba un brinco , mamá se preocupó y corrió hacia donde estaba ella, la pobre señora casi no podía hablar…

—Ya es tarde—me tomo de la manga y volteo a verme a la cara— te dije que vinieras a verla pronto.

—No...—fue lo único que pude decir y fui corriendo al interior de su casa, pase por la cocina y después había un pasillo, en el pasillo había dos puertas una estaba cerrada y la otra abierta y con luz entre en esa de inmediato y la vi.

Estaba más pálida que de costumbre, su flequillo estaba pegado en su frente como su hubiera estado sudando toda la noche, su rostro se veía apacible y hermoso; pero triste, su mano izquierda colgada a un costado de la cama

— ¡Janis!—le grite— ¡Ya estoy aquí!

En el fondo sabía que ya era tarde, pero tenía miedo de aceptarlo, era como si solo al decirlo o al reconocerlo se fuera a hacer verdad, como si no hubiera sido realidad ya… era un sentimiento muy extraño, tome su mano y la apreté contra mi pecho; la sacudí para despertarla, en vano, entonces comencé a llorar— despierta Janis…

— ¿Dio?... — me di la vuelta, el señor Joplin me observaba con el rostro severo y lágrimas en los ojos—ya es tarde…

Ya es tarde, ya es tarde, ¿no podían decirme otra cosa menos hiriente? me sentía como el más asqueroso gusano del mundo entero, Janis había sido mi única amiga en la vida y la había abandonado hasta en su lecho de muerte.

Voltee a ver a Janis de nuevo, y la seguí sacudiendo, como si de repente la muerte se fuera arrepentir por mi insistencia y la fuera a dejar con vida.

— ¡Ya basta!—El señor Joplin me tomo de los hombros y me abrazo fuertemente, ambos lloramos así un buen rato. A pesar de que soy muy llorón y no me guste admitirlo esta vez, lo admito, nunca había llorado tanto en la vida. Estaba demasiado triste. Sigo estando demasiado triste…

Después de un rato mamá y la señora Joplin entraron a casa, yo no tenía palabras para expresar lo arrepentido que estaba de no haberla ido a ver antes. La mama de Janis le contó a mamá que hacía ya un año que ella estaba enferma, y que de vez en cuando regresaban a la granja para ver si tenían noticias de nosotros, el señor Joplin se refirió a mi como el mejor amigo de Janis, pero yo me sentía como la peor sabandija del mundo. No era el mejor amigo de nadie, no se podía ser el mejor y ser el peor a la vez y yo definitivamente era el peor.

Sé que en esa ocasión Darío no me dejo ir, no porque se preocupara de que contrajera tuberculosos, él no me dejo ir porque él quiere que sea un miserable infeliz.

Janis: que quede grabado aquí para siempre, yo siempre te quise mucho, fuiste mi mejor amiga, jamás habrá nadie como tú y jamás, jamás, jamás, te olvidare, perdóname por no haber estado cuando me necesitaste. Te prometo que voy a vengarme.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y ya saben para comentarios, sugerencias y quejas me pueden dejar un review.**


End file.
